


Assemble

by Kayim



Series: Avengers Rock Band AU [1]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers have finally made it to the big leagues.  All they have to do now is prove they're worthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assemble

**Author's Note:**

> This stemmed from an idea we had on Twitter, which then evolved into the awesome album cover you can see here which was created by QueenMidalah and originally posted on Tumblr.

  


Tony Stark stands a few feet off to the side of the stage, his dark sunglasses pushed up onto his head so he can peer out at the audience.

“I can’t believe we’ve come this far.” Bruce walks up behind him, shaking his head in shock and twisting his drumsticks between his fingers. They’ve been together as a band for more than five years, playing crappy bar after crappy bar. But none of them can believe they’re actually in a proper concert venue, with fans who know their songs. People who have paid good money to see them perform.

They can hear the audience calling out their names, shouting the words together over and over until it becomes a simple cacophony of noise. To Tony it sounds like the most beautiful symphony in the world.

Clint claps his hand on Tony’s shoulder. “We doing this?” he asks, looking across the stage to where Steve is pacing. Thor, their bass guitarist has his eyes closed, his blond head bowed.

Tony looks around at the others. His band. His team. His family.

He slides the glasses back over his eyes and nods at the roadie who is waiting to pass the go signal to the rest of the crew.

“Let’s do it,” he says flashing them a smile that lights up the backstage brighter than any spotlight could do. “Avengers? Assemble.”


End file.
